An Unbound Love Story
by Soul Unbound
Summary: It all started on the first day of my senior year. I didn't expect he would change my life so much.


Being single is easy for me, I've gotten used to it. I don't mind it anymore; I used to back in my preteen years. Back when girls realized that boys don't have cotises, and began dating. That doesn't matter now, what is important now is getting into college.

I guess I have to admit that there is apart of me who wouldn't mind falling in love. It's hard not to feel lonely when all anyone will talk about is love. The world today is filled with cheesy romance stories, and even the kids get their bits from the princess stories. That's just the world; I try to stay away from it.

As I now walk into my last year of high school, nothing seems to be different. I find my new locker; I look at the girl who is right next to mine. I've known her since kindergarten its Liz Thompson.

Liz is that girl who has to know everything about everyone; she is the gossip queen of this school. Don't get me wrong she is a nice person, and I don't mind her. I just don't want get entangled up with her.

Her light brown hair flies around as she turns her bright blue eyes towards me, "hi Maka!"

"Hey Liz," I mumble softly.

"So how was your summer?" She giggled.

I smile brightly hoping she wouldn't ask anything too personal, "it was good… I went traveling with my mama across Europe."

"That sounds fun, did you met any cute foreign boys while you traveled?" Liz said in a girly tone.

"Umm… not really," I huffed.

Liz didn't actually hear my answer because her boyfriend Kidd tapped on her shoulder, and so she followed him to wherever he needed her. I was actually happy that he saved me from whatever painful questions Liz had in store for me.

I heard the bell ring and quickly hurried off to my first class, and found a seat right in the front. Unlike most people, sitting in the front helps me focus better. Also, the back row is full of kids who like to mess around with me. Our teacher comes in rolling on his infamous chair, while everyone is being loud.

"If no one quiets down I will have to dissect this whole class," our teacher says in a creepy voice holding up a dissection tool. The class finally quiets down, after he threatens everyone. "Okay welcome to A.P. Biology, I'm Professor Stein…"

He keeps talking about the class. I hated the first day of school we even didn't do anything. All the teachers talk about are rules and other things they're required to say. I usually daydream or play games on my school Ipad. When the bell finally rings, I hurry quickly to my AP Lit class.

I take my seat, and watch other students walk inside the class. Than I see a boy I have never seen him before; my school is small enough where you can know almost everyone. I would have at least seen him at orientation. He does something unexpected; he takes a seat right next to me. He turns towards me with his ruby eyes, and snow-white hair.

"Hey name is Soul, and yours?" He says coolly.

When I look at him closer, he is very gorgeous. "Umm… it's M—aa-akka."

"That's a cool name… so how are you Maka?"

"I'm fine…so what do you think of the school so far?" I mutter.

"Wow how do you know I'm new?" He asks in a surprised tone.

I huffed; I guess he has never gone to a small school. "It's a small school, besides I've gone here since kindergarten. So it's not like I wouldn't know everyone in my grade."

"Sorry, I went to a elite private school, they only care about money and your last name …they hardly ever noticed me," he responded.

"Sorry that happened to you," I muttered nervously.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he breathed.

I couldn't answer back because our AP Lit teacher, Ms. Marie stepped into the room mumbling about something. Than she started to talk to about the class not even realizing that there is a new student in the class. She has taught my class since 10th grade (only the honors and AP classes), so she knows everyone. It's actually funny seeing how Soul sticks out so well against other students in the class.

She already got into our first book; she didn't even go over the requirements. "So the first book we will be reading this year is the _Great Gatsby_, and I think that should've been downloaded on your Ipads already." Ms. Marie kept going.

The bell finally rang, so I began packing my things away. That's when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I sighed a little turning towards Soul.

"So I was wondering if you would want to eat lunch together?" He asked nervously.

"Sure…meet me by the office," I said in an astonished voice.

Before I knew it I had made it through the rest of my morning classes. First, I hurried to my locker so I can get my lunch box, and to put my things away. I usually don't go in the lunch line seeing how it's a wild animal feeding ground. I don't even take a step into cafeteria because of the loudness, and most under classmen sit in there. All the upperclassmen have found a teacher's room to sit in, or if you're a senior you can go out for lunch.

I finally make away to the office, waiting for Soul. After a couple more minutes of waiting there, I see Soul coming towards me. "You ready?"

He's carrying a lunch tray in his hand. "Yeah."

"I see you made it through the lunch line easily," I giggle.

He nodes, "I have to admit it was pretty hard getting through it."

I decided on taking him to the courtyard because it's actually a nice day out. I find nice picnic bench for us sit on, away from everyone else who decided to sit outside. When we sit down, he places his body right next to mine.

"You never answered my question from this morning," I remind him.

He twitches, "oh you mean the one about liking Death Academy?"

"Yeah, so do you?"

"Besides the whole uniform thing, it's a okay place," Soul admits.

A couple moments of silence pass by before I break it with another question. "So tell me why you came to this school?"

"You know you're being really nosy," he chuckles.

"I'm only trying to get to know you," I cross my arms.

"You really can't take a joke can you?"

My face turns red, "I so can. "

Before Soul began talking he put his head down. "Fine I'll tell you. My brother lives here with his wife, so I asked if I could stay with him because I couldn't stand living in the same house as my parents. So my brother was nice enough to let my live with him…so here I am."

"What made you want to leave?" I asked softly.

"I'll tell you one day Maka… it's still too soon," he gave a painful smile.

We eat the rest of the lunch in silence. I realized it was time for us to get back inside, and go to our next class. I finished the rest of the school day without talking to anyone else. I was still thinking about Soul, and what he told me.


End file.
